worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Jobs
'Jobs' In World Neverland Elnea Kingdom there are four main job types and four sub types: ''Note: if you want to enter an area specific to one job, you can use ''a disguise or trial cloths to temporarily change your job. Scholar Weapon: Gun Base: Scholars Association Recruitment: Apply between the 29th and 1st of each year (except on White Night Year) Promotion Attribute: Adventure Points Dungeons: Old Town Job Description: As a Scholar your job is to explore the ruins around Old Town, collect herbs and fungi from fallen logs, create potions, and collect artifacts. The more adventure points you earn the higher your rank will be as a scholar. Knight (Imperial Knights Guardsmen) Weapon: Sword Base: Elnea Castle Recruitment: Win the Cavalry Tournament Promotion Attribute: Dungeons: Forest Job Description: They sheer Moffs and create cloth from the wool 1. Apply for tournament with Parade grounds on 1 to 4 days. 2. Win the tournament. 3. In the first or second place, you can become an Imperial knight the following year. Mountain Corps Weapon: Axe Base: blast furnace Recruitment: Marry the eldest son from a mountain's corps family. (Note: if you marry a woman from the mountain corps, the woman will become a citizen and you will remain the same prior to the marriage.) Promotion Attribute: Dungeons: Mt Dhome Job Description: mine in the mines and then make items out of them at the blast furnace Farmer Weapon: Any Base: Farm st Recruitment: Earn Work Points until you have maybe 2k and then wait until next year. You will then automatically become a farmer if you are not currently in any other job. -Thaed Promotion Attribute: Work Points Dungeons: None Job Description: Milking and taking care of Rudders (cattle), making cheese, and helping with the wheat and pom fruit harvests. The more work points you gain the higher your rank will be as a farmer, the highest scoring farmers gain a promotion at the end of each year. Ranks. # Farm Manager / Salary Yearly workpoints x 2.5 ,plus a guaranteed bonus of 2500 bea # Farm Superintendent # Priest Weapon: Any Base: Recruitment: Job Description: They make perfumes by collecting flowers (in front of the temple) and then going to the extraction table and then they can put it on shelves. Priests also are people who accompany certain events, such as marriage, birth, and death. Student Weapon: Any Base: School Recruitment: Automatic at a child's 4th year Job Description: A child attending school Royal Family Weapon: None Base: Castle Grounds Recruitment: Marry someone, or be the child of someone in the royal family (Note: You may not marry royalty in the first generation) Promotion: None Dungeons: none (May enter up to five stars as prince/princess, may enter all as a king/queen) Job Description: Picking honey and flowers from the royal greenhouse. Citizen After completing a couple of quests in the Tutorial and paying the necessary fee of 5000 bea a Traveler can become a Citizen. Citizens do not have any specific job roles but are still paid at the end of each year based upon their work points. Traveler At the start of the game a new character is a traveler from a distant land who is visiting The Kingdom of Elenea. Follow the Tutorial Quests if you wish to become a citizen. Travelers live in the tavern and may only stay in the kingdom for a year. A player also has an option to persuade a traveler to stay in the kingdom an become a citizen. To do this, they will need to buy a citizen application for 5000 bea from the librarian Category:Temple worker and Priest Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Gameplay